


Nibble, Nibble

by Molly_Jae



Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mini Soulmates, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Malec Discord Server, Mini soulmates, Non-Sexual Oral Fixation, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Jae/pseuds/Molly_Jae
Summary: In which candy canes help satisfy a variety of things for the Lightwood-Banes.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036668
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Nibble, Nibble

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Candy cane

See, the thing was, Magnus didn’t have much of an opinion on candy canes—which was to say, he very much had _thoughts_ on candy canes, but not much reason to dwell on them.

As decor, they were easy enough to utilize, since the mini and regular versions you can just hook into place and the ridiculously huge inedible ones were good for framing a space. There were comically life-size ones too that Magnus loved best, though it has more to do with him sending Ragnor one every few years with a jab at the warlock’s age and the need for a cane, with varying consequences. Red and white have become synonymous to such a specific time of the year that they were hardly versatile, and even with all the variations released in recent years, it couldn’t change the notion that a candy cane was equivalent to the holiday season.

As a treat on the other hand, he disliked them. There were better tasting (and shaped) things that one could suck and/or nibble on. Then again, he didn’t have much of an oral fixation outside of the bedroom— _which candy canes have absolutely no place in_.

Then he met Alexander.

More accurately, Magnus met Mini Alec, the physical manifestation of his soulmate that had appeared on his chest as an adorable little kid. Their first Christmas together, when Magnus had decorated the loft and had a row of candy canes hanging above his fireplace, Mini Alec had maneuvered himself from the mantle, onto the garland, and was eventually clinging to a dangling candy cane.

Magnus wasn’t too concerned from where he had been doing tai chi. The child that was his soulmate was eternally curious and was probably part-monkey with their love for high places and constant movement. After the first time they’d scaled the side of the bed to be able to cuddle Magnus because their tiny home on the nightstand was _too far_ from the warlock, Magnus had updated his wards to ensure that Mini Alec would always be cushioned if he fell inside the loft, and that Magnus would be immediately alerted of the fact.

When he refocused his attention on Mini Alec though, he couldn’t help but giggle. There he was, clinging to the candy cane that was surprisingly still despite the weight on it, and just _nibbling_ on the thing.

It was a _thing_ , apparently.

He thought Mini Alec would eventually grow out of it, but when years passed and Mini Alec retained the habit of finding comfort in worrying his teeth or lips, Magnus had taken it in stride. There were days Mini Alec would climb up on his shoulder and just bite and suck on his neck or at the juncture of his elbow or at his wrist. He barely felt them, really, just small pinpricks that lasted a second before his mind registered it was just his soulmate and eventually stopped registering altogether.

From then on, Magnus made sure to have the smallest variations of candy canes for Mini Alec whenever the shops started selling them.

So Magnus really couldn’t be blamed when, on their first Christmas together as a couple, he offhandedly gestured to the bowl of candy canes on the end table and said, “And these are for you.”

“You got me a bowl of candy canes?” Alec, his _shadowhunter soulmate_ , wondered with a confused raise of his brow.

“Well Mini seemed to love them, so I figured you would too?”

Alec scrunched his nose, turning to their Minis, who were on the coffee table and looking up at them with matching innocent expressions. Magnus looked between all three of them, confused.

“Well, you don’t have to—”

“No, sorry, sorry, I think we have different experiences with candy canes.” Alec laughed, seating himself on the couch and pulling his husband close. “When I was a kid, I’d developed a habit of chewing on the end of pens when I got particularly stressed.” They shared a meaningful look. Each other’s coping mechanisms weren’t exactly hidden to them. Between the Minis and their own experiences surviving the Valentine and Lilith debacle of the past few months, there was barely any secrets from each other.

Magnus hummed, shifting so that he was lying with his back against the side of the couch and Alec was draped over him. The kiss to his clavicle made him smile, especially as he saw the Minis climb down the coffee table and leave.

“After a particularly bad day of me covering up for Izzy and Jace, probably within the first year of Jace joining us, Mini Mags got me a candy cane to curb my habit.” He murmured, lips grazing Magnus’ skin. “Since then, whenever I was alone and got a little too in my head, he’d just make sure I always had one in my hand or within my reach that I figured my soulmate must have really liked them and wanted to share his love for them.”

It was Magnus’ turn to scrunch his nose, “I’m not too fond of them, but Mini Alec seemed to like them that it just became a _thing_ at this point to always have candy canes around. They’re rather versatile, really.”

At this, Magnus paused, realizing just what it meant that the holiday season was upon them.

“I actually may have something that may or may not interest you.” He said the word slowly, having gotten distracted by the soft kisses Alec had begun to press to his neck. “Alexander, darling…”

“You smell so good,” Alec murmured, biting on the junction of Magnus’ neck and shoulder. “We were both out all day, how do you smell so good?”

The hickey that was surely beginning to form on his skin was not the first mark Alec had left on him that day, and was surely not going to be the last. After a stressful couple of weeks, it was the first weekend in a while they were able to spend just being with each other, and they’d spent the afternoon buying gifts for their family and friends since the weeks leading up to actual Christmas was going to be hell for both of them.

“Okay,” Alec murmured, pulling away from Magnus, “I’m back. You were saying?”

With a shake of his head, Magnus laughed, “I love you.” And then, in a rush, “Imayhaveanentireobstaclecoursemadeoutofcandycanesforminialec.”

Before Alec could even return the declaration of love, he froze. “You what?”

“Mini Alec was such a hyperactive kid that really liked candy canes, I figured a small playground designed with candy canes would be a fun exercise for my own power and creativity. We both had fun with it; me designing and creating, and Mini Alec playing—and sometimes breaking—them. By the time I realized the reason he was so agile and strong was because you were a shadowhunter, it was just something we enjoyed doing together and helped with his own dexterity.”

“Hey, hey,” he pressed a quick kiss to the warlock, who had begun to fiddle with his earcuff as he was wont to do when nervous. “That’s…by the Angel, I love you.” His thumb rubbed against Magnus’ cheekbone as he cupped the warlock’s face. “Can I see it? Maybe I can help design this year.”

“Okay, yeah,” nodded Magnus with a smile.

They headed to their bedroom, where a corner was designated as the Minis own home, complete with their own lawn. It was set atop an old dresser that Magnus never used, and Alec found always empty. This time though, when Alec pulled open the top drawer, instead of the emptiness he was often greeted with, a veritable winter wonderland obstacle course had been set up. All components were made with candy canes, made possible with magic — Alec absolutely refused to believe there was actual engineering involved in this and that it was Magnus’ sheer will that made it happen.

He opened his mouth to say as much when movement caught the corner of their eye and—

_Was that—_

Alec let out a squeak of surprise and abruptly stepped back, very nearly causing his husband to topple over.

“Alexander, darling, what—?” Magnus trailed off as he steadied his husband and craned his neck to look into the drawer only to find—

Mini Magnus utilizing one of the taller candy canes to perform a show for Mini Alec, who seemed utterly enthralled by the sight. The series of stunts and moves Mini Magnus performed were ones Magnus had once done for an audience during the brief period of time Pandemonium had had poles installed.

It was a short-lived stint because he’d ended up meeting Mini Alec a few months later, but apparently, none of the tricks he’d learned had left his mind (or was going to waste).

“We should go.” Alec didn’t even bother waiting for Magnus to respond as he tugged the warlock out of the bedroom to leave their Minis to their fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the first though when I saw the prompt for Day 1 was Mini Magnus...
> 
> Okay, no plans as to how often I'll be posting my response to the prompts, considering everything I have on my plate right now IRL, only that I am definitely going to finish the entire advent calendar.
> 
> If you ever want to join a server and enjoy all things Malec/Shadowhunters, then feel free to join The [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x)!


End file.
